


Six PodfIDIC Works

by klb



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Glee, Hamlet - Shakespeare, Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries, Nashville (TV), Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Experimental Podfic, Gen, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfIDIC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: Six scenes in different fandoms, all created from the somnolentblue's seed below:[Character] [verb] the cookies on the counter. [Character] looked up."Really? Chocolate chip?""I was out of [anise/belladona/other flavor] extract."[Character] [verb] a cookie and [verb]."If you say so.""I say so."
Relationships: Avery Barkley/Juliette Barnes, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Hamlet & Polonius (Hamlet), Logan Echolls & Veronica Mars, Rosa Diaz & Amy Santiago, Tobias Butler & Phryne Fisher
Kudos: 3
Collections: podfIDIC





	Six PodfIDIC Works

**Author's Note:**

> These were created an an example for our FAQ for the [podfIDIC challenge](https://podfidic.dreamwidth.org/) back in 2015. I just found them and thought they were worth crossposting to AO3, so here you are!

## Amy and Rosa from Brooklyn Nine-Nine

## Kurt and Blaine from Glee

## Hamlet and Polonius from Hamlet

## Juliette and Avery from Nashville

## Phryne Fisher and Mr. Butler from Miss Fischer's Murder Mysteries

## Veronica and Logan from Veronica Mars  
  
---


End file.
